


Looking at her like what?

by bibibarryallen



Series: AroAce Steve Rogers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Aromantic Steve Rogers, Asexual Character, Asexual Steve Rogers, But when hasn’t he been?, Clint is kind of an asshole, I'm Sorry, Press Conference, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony Stark is kind of an Asshole, Tony’s kind of gross about Nat, Unintentional aphobia, aroace Steve Rogers, not Tony friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibibarryallen/pseuds/bibibarryallen
Summary: Aroace Steve doesn’t understand relationships or sexual attraction.





	Looking at her like what?

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t like don’t read, I’m aware I haven’t updated any of my fics in over a year but anger at endgame has made me start writing again.

“How about...”

“No!”

“No need to get your knickers in a twist, Capsicle.” Stark said raising his hands in surrender.

“I’m perfectly fine as it is. Let’s just get this press conference over with.” Steve snapped, turning towards the door.

He was definitely fine. What was the point of relationships anyway? Wasn’t being friends enough for other people? Oh well, this was Stark he was talking about, he wouldn’t be able to have a healthy relationship if his life depended on it. Maybe that was a little harsh but growing up with a Howard for a father can’t have been good for his social skills. Not that Howard was a particularly horrible person (he wasn’t a great one either), he just wasn’t really the fatherly type. Oh whatever, it’s not like any of that really mattered at the moment, Steve just wanted to get this press conference out of the way.

“You boys ready?” Natasha asked the two men who were stood glaring at each other.

“Sure.” Steve put on his ‘charming the press’ face with the iconic all-American apple pie smile as he followed the spy out the door.

The boring bits came first, naturally. By ‘boring bits’ he meant the introductions of each the members of the Avengers followed by the usual 15 minutes of Tony showing off.

“Mr. Rogers,”

“It’s Captain, actually.”

“Sorry?”

“It’s Captain Rogers, not Mr.”

“My apologies Captain,” the taken aback reporter adjusted his tie, looking more than just a little uncomfortable, “There have been rumours about a romantic relationship between you and your co-worker, Miss Romanoff, would you care to address them?” 

A few people (*cough* Tony, Clint *cough*) snorted at this, which not only made the reporter even more uncomfortable than he had been previously, but also gained them each a glare from both Natasha and Steve.

“I can assure you that they are just rumours and the relationship between Agent Romanoff is purely platonic.” Steve saw Stark raise his eyebrows at this, if someone on the internet interpreted the gesture incorrectly it could mean a PR disaster. That meant that Pepper would be pissed, and if Pepper was pissed then Stark would be an even worse mood than usual. This was probably going to be a long week.

“Are you sure about that, Spangles?” Annnddd... he opened his mouth. This was going to be fun. Not.

Everyone jumped as Steve smacked his head against the table with a loud bang.

“There is most definitely not a romantic relationship between me and anyone on the Avengers and that’s the truth. Tony is just joking and we don’t need a PR disaster so if he could stick to only answering questions about himself then that would be great.”

“Okay, no need to get upset, I was just teasing.”

“I think that’s enough for today.” Thank God for the PR manager, Steve’s saving grace.

“There’s nothing wrong with a little speculation, Cap. Besides, we’ve all seen the way you look at Natashalie over there,” Tony grabbed his shoulder from behind, “Someone’s in love...”

“What do you mean how I’ve been looking at her?” Okay now he was really confused, wasn’t he looking at her normally? Like friends would?

“Like you want to bang her...” Clint snorted at this.

“Don’t let her hear you say that Stark, you’d be dead.”

“What do you mean ‘bang’?”

“Hey Barton, did you hear that? Captain Chastity doesn’t know what banging is!” ‘Captain Chastity’? Steve had been called a lot of things in his life but none of them were as ridiculous as the names that Stark managed to come up with. Speaking of which, he couldn’t remember a time where Stark had actually managed to call him by his name.

“Banging, you know, doing it, smashing, having sex.”

“I think I get it, Barton.” He was getting kinda pissed off now. “Why would I want to have sex with her?”

Tony gaped at him, his mouth so wide open that it made him look like a fish. It was almost as if someone had just asked him who the avengers were. The thought almost made him laugh, almost. It would have if he wasn’t so confused.

“Have you seen her???” 

“Yes? We were looking at her only a minute ago. Have you got a memory loss problem, Tony?” Tony opened his mouth even wider, if it was even possible.

“You know what? I’m done. I’ve given up. It’s too much. You happy now, Spangles?” Tony threw up his hands in disgust, turned on his heel and hurried off to god knows where. 

Clint looked at him and shrugged, walking back towards where Natasha and Bruce were sitting. After their entire conversation Steve still didn’t understand what all the fuss was about.


End file.
